The Wedding of Luna Lovegood
by ThinkGeek
Summary: Lunas getting married to Rolf but Harry is puzzled by one thing; why all the empty seats? And why is Ginny so excited?


******Disclaimer: I'm NOT JK! I do not own the characters!**

**Author's note: So JK always said that Luna settled down after the others, so this is set while Ginny and Hermione are pregnant with Lily and Hugo, at Luna's wedding…**

Luna Lovegood stood at the first row of chairs under the canopy. She was putting a strangely shaped flower and a copy of _'The Quibbler'_ on each of the hard-backed chairs. She was humming a strange unrecognisable tune when her father came out from their house, calling; "Luna, come and get ready!"

She finished her task, and then floated her way down the isle and into the house.

…..

Ginny and Hermione stood either side of Luna in her old bedroom. Both of their miniscule baby bumps were invisible under their robes of deep purple satin, wildflowers woven into their hair. A little dark-haired boy sat of the floor next to the bed, drooling over old copies of _'The Quibbler',_ a little red-headed girl sitting next to him. Their mothers cast glances at them every now and again, to ensure that they were safe.

Luna stared into the tall looking glass, as Hermione helped Ginny weave wildflowers into Luna's dirty blond hair. She looked up momentarily, and saw the portraits on the ceiling, the golden word connecting them all; '_friends.'_

She looked back into the mirror, smoothing down her canary yellow robes, which billowed as they caught the breeze. She felt around her throat for her necklace. It wasn't there. "Hermione," she said, almost in a whisper, "have you seen my necklace? The one with the…"

"Butterbeer corks?" Hermione wrinkled her nose; "no I haven't."

Of course, Hermione's wedding had been much more traditional, but she respected Luna's individuality and her wish for a day that would be truly unique.

Suddenly, Harry burst through the door, his eldest son clinging to his right leg. He took one look at Luna and smiled, "Wow Luna, you look lovely."

"Thank you," she said, returning his smile.

He held out her necklace of butterbeer corks; "Your dad sent me up with these and to tell you that they're ready for you."

She walked over and took the necklace from Harry and hugged him. "Thank you Harry, will you walk me down to daddy; if Ginny doesn't mind?" she queried.

Ginny laughed and picked up her youngest son from the pile of _Quibblers_; "I haven't got a problem with it Luna."

Hermione picked up her little Rosie from the floor and carried her downstairs, followed by Ginny and Albus and Harry, Luna and James.

…..

When the service had finished, Luna walked up the isle with Rolf. Before anyone else had left their seats, Harry stood up and walked over to Luna. After offering his heartfelt congratulations to his friend, he asked; "Luna, why were there so many empty chairs?"

"They weren't empty, there were people sitting there, you know, in spirit," she said, rather matter-of-factly. She nodded at Rolf, who kissed her gently on the cheek and moved over to the buffet to talk to his new father-in-law.

Harry stared, and waited for an explanation and Luna, as always, was happy to offer her friend one. Pointing at the empty seat next to her father in the front row, she said; "my mother sat there. That," she indicated the empty seat the left of George Weasley, "is Fred's seat, then Professor Moody next to Kingsley."

She pointed to the third row; all the seats were empty; "That one was for Tonks and the next for Professor Lupin. And the one next to that is for Sirius- I know I only met him once but Ginny told me about how nice he was to you all. And then your mum and dad, because I think I would have liked them, if they were anything like you. I saved a seat for Professor Dumbledore, but I thought he'd be busy." She smiled dreamily.

Harry looked like he'd just been confunded. Luna, viewing his expression, smiled and whispered; "I just hoped they enjoyed the wedding. Personally," she gave Harry a knowing look, "I think Fred might have done something to buffet. If I were you," the look again, "I wouldn't go near the custard creams."

And with this, Luna beamed at Harry again, and walked away to join her new husband, who was currently speaking to Hermione and Ginny, on the subject of baby names.

"I was thinking Viktor if it's a boy," mused Hermione.

Ginny scowled; "Ron won't like it! And what about phlegm?" Ginny turned to Rolf and explained; "My brother Bill, his eldest daughter is named Victoire."

"As you can tell," laughed Luna, "Aunties Hermione and Ginny are less than friendly with Victoire's mother, Fleur."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Hermione.

"We know ours is a little girl," said Ginny, as Harry approached them. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered; "Have you told them our names?"

"Not yet," she replied, "I was just about too."

Hermione beamed as Ron joined them, Rose perched on his shoulders. Hermione helped Rose get down, then explained; "Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry have chosen a name for their baby."

Rose giggled; "Baby! Baby! Baby!"

"We've decided," cut in Ginny, "to call our little girl Lily after Harry's mum."

The group sighed as Ginny whispered to Harry; "You tell her."

Harry cleared his throat; "Our little girl will be Lily Luna," he paused to look at Luna's face, "after our dear friend."

Luna allowed a few tears of joy to escape from her big grey eyes. It was the first time she had cried since the death of her mother.


End file.
